A Day in a Knight
by Pandora North Star
Summary: A spell goes awry after "Intervention" and Spike and Buffy are sent to Camelot. They have to get along in the mythic world of medevil times while the Scoobies try to figure out what happened and control the Hellmouth.
1. Default Chapter

A Day in a Knight by Pandora North Star  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Prologue  
Giles sat down in a plush armchair with an aching groan. He was soar all over from the day's perilous fight. He held a copy of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. (A book he thought every British person ought to have in his collection.) The book always brought comfort to him.   
The smell of incense wafted around him, the residue of a warding spell he had done after the attack of Glory. Willow had just left and Buffy was off talking to Spike, making sure he hadn't spilled their secret while he had been chained. Though he was dubious as to Spike's merits he had an intuitive feeling Spike hadn't expelled the information in a moment of weakness.  
So with peace of mind for maybe the last time in a good while Giles began his book. Before long he grew tired and his eyelids became droopy and he fell asleep. But not before something peculiar started happening.   
Across town Willow and Tara were talking about Buffy and Spike. Willow was still upset, having been riled after the warding spell. She and Tara decided to try a new spell which would alert them if any of the group were near Glory. Kind of like a homing beacon. They couldn't do a spell to keep track of Glory just one that caused a chemical reaction of sorts to signal a warning if she was near a Scooby.  
"I wonder. If he had told why would Glory had continued torture him? But then again why wouldn't he tell." Willow murmured to Tara.  
"He's in love with Buffy. He wouldn't want to hurt her." It was as if Tara could sense it. Spike was appealing to Buffy right then with the same premise.   
"I suppose it really doesn't matter as long as Dawn's safe."  
"Are you ready to start?"   
"Yep. And since we're talking about Spike and Buffy we might as well start by casting the spell on them.   
"Sounds good." They sat down on the floor of the dorm room inside a circle. Tara lit a candle while Willow arranged objects. In the center of a pentagram she placed a piece of fabric, ripped from Glory and on the points various objects that represented her different friends.  
"Now to chant."  
"Goddess Hecate." They called out. "We bind our friends and family to you, we call to you to warn us if harm comes. We are all connected by The One. To each we are connected. Let no harm come from the Eye of the Storm!" Nothing seemed to happen when they opened their eyes. Willow looked at the strange pentagram. Since there were more people than points she doubled up the people per point depending on where they were at the moment.   
Suddenly the line that connected Buffy and Spike's point to Giles point and the line to Dawn's lit up like fire and disappeared. Tara and Willow looked at each other in alarm. "That wasn't supposed to happen."   
"We better go check on them." Tara agreed. They stood up and raced for the door. Willow with a moment's forethought grabbed a stake and her travel pouch of spell ingredients.   
"Did that mean Glory was nearby? We don't know how we are to be warned if she is." Willow asked as they ran towards the Crypt.  
"I don't think so. Something happened with Spike and Buffy. Their lines shouldn't have disappeared line that." They hit the cemetery and darted between headstones. Willow's leg throbbed from the rough battle earlier but she ignored it, her fear propelling her. When she saw the crypt she began shouting, not really caring if a vampire was nearby, ready to feed on her. She almost dared them too.   
"Buffy? Spike? If you've done anything to her Spike I'll kill you!" Willow banged on the door. It swung in heavily. It was quiet as a tomb. (Sorry!) There was no one in there.  
"Maybe they went patrolling?"  
"I don't think so." Willow shook her head, her red bob swishing around her pale face. "Buffy would tell us. She always checks in on Dawn."  
"Maybe Giles knows?"  
"I hope." They left and trotted across town, much slower because they didn't have the Slayer stamina.   
Giles awoke to the knocking on his door. The book that lay across his stomach slipped to the floor. Maybe if he had taken a moment to look at it, he would have noticed the new additions. "Tara. Willow? Is everything all right?"  
"No. We did this spell and something happened. Buffy and Spike are missing."  
"Oh dear." 


	2. Chapter 1: In Which They Are Not in Kans...

A Day in a Knight  
Chapter 1: In Which They Are Not in Kansas Anymore  
"Woah." Buffy took a step back from Spike. All the words she had been about to say flew out of her head as she looked around. Spike did the same.   
"What the bloody hell just happened?" Spike looked up to the moon, which cast a glow across the white castle in from of them.   
"I'll take a guess. We're not in Kansas anymore Tin Man."  
"What's the tin man bit?"  
"Evil? No heart?"  
"Excuse me pet? Who were you just kissing over the heroic life threatening torture?"  
"Shut up Spike." Buffy turned around. "You ever been here before?"  
"Stand aside peasants."  
"Who you calling a peasant?" Spike whirled around to find himself looking into a horse's face. He looked up to a man on the horse, who was wearing about a ton of armor. "Aw bugger."   
"We're new here. Could you tell us where we are…oh sir Knight?" Buffy added the last part out of desperation.  
"You don't know Camelot? Methinks this lady is quite foreign."   
"Camelot. Of course. All hail King Arthur." Buffy bowed. She grabbed Spike and dug her fingers into his arm until he followed suit.  
"If you were in armor sir I would fight you for your insolence. But since you are foreign it will slide. And you look bloodied enough as it is. Onward!" He charged between them, his horse almost stampeding them.   
"Now I'm officially sure we aren't even in the 21st century. I want to wake up now." Buffy stomped her foot. Spike looked at her through lowered eyelids. He waited while she stood, watching her cute mouth pout and then turn to a full fledged frown. "What do you know about the legend of King Arthur?"  
"That's it's apparently not a legend. We're standing on the edge of the Forest Perilous looking at King Arthur's castle."  
"Anything useful?"  
"Be polite and try not to piss off a knight. They ain't as noble as they make out to be. Cut your bloody head off, soon as look at ya. Always going around making trouble. Have nothing better to do in times of peace."  
"Peace is good, isn't it?"  
"Not sure. Trying to remember." He pulled out a cigarette. Buffy scowled and he shrugged in her direction before lighting it. "Gawain, Galahad, Lancelot, Garet, Pellias, Kay, ah to hell with it."   
"Hey. Maybe we could talk to that Merlin guy. He could help us."  
"You been watching that 2 bit "Disney Sword in the Stone" crap haven't you love? Merlin is no sorcerer you want to tangle with. We don't go near him. Is that clear?" She nodded, a little taken aback. "This isn't Slayer turf. If we're going to survive we'll have to play it a bit differently. Come on."  
"Where are we going?"  
"We have to find shelter. Not much for roasting."   
"You're going to the castle?"  
"Why not?"  
"Hello. Drawbridge up?   
"Right then." He turned around and marched towards a cottage not far off.   
"Wait. Shouldn't we try to look a bit more like them? We both look really strange."  
"Nothing can be helped as of the moment." He touched his well-worn duster fondly. "I like my digs. Don't want to lose them." They continued to the cottage as planned and knocked on the door.   
A woman came and looked at them warily.   
"Excuse me. We are weary travelers from afar and we wondered if you have any shelter?"   
"Oh dear. You're hurt. I suppose we have a little room. Welcome." She backed up so they could get in. "Where are you from?"   
"The new world?"  
"Where?" Spike jabbed Buffy.  
"We are from England. My wife and I were sent away on a journey. We are back and are looking to built a home with the blessing from our wonderful king Arthur who without him the crops wouldn't grow.  
"To Arthur." She nodded. "My husband will be home soon. We have no children yet." She looked sad for a moment. "You must tell us of your journeys! And you need new clothing. Poor dears. How dreadful I've been to you."  
"You've been really nice." Buffy said quickly.   
"The pie is almost ready. Let me see what I have to spare." 


	3. Chapter 2: In Which There is Much Dread

Chapter 2: In Which There is Much Dread  
"They disappeared. Just like that?" Giles rubbed his eyes. His glasses swung in his hand.  
"Yeah. The lines disappeared and they were gone."  
"That's very peculiar. Go over again the exact spell. Maybe we can correct your mistake."  
"Mistake? I usually don't make mistakes…well maybe I do. But not lately. Maybe it's your fault. Maybe that weird warding spell you did caused cosmic reverberations that stayed attached to me and interfered with my spell." Willow spewed angrily. She hated it when her magic was criticized. They stared at each other.  
"Do you really think that's possible?" For once Giles was relying on her for her expertise.  
"I don't know. Maybe. This is Sunnydale. Weirder things have happened."  
"They could be anywhere."  
"Wow."  
"Poor Buffy."  
"We'll just have to do another spell. A scrying one."   
"Another spell?" Willow looked at Giles. "Oh fine. Don't blame me if your bad mojo sends us all to outer space.  
"I do not have bad mojo- oh nevermind. We'll do a simple one. Deduce if they are in this dimension. Then we'll see."  
"I really don't like the sound of that."  
"You'll like it even less when I suggest we get Anya to help. She might understand a bit more than we do at this point."   
"Anything to have Buffy back. The Hellmouth feels all really evil when she's not here."  
"An interesting way to put it Willow." Giles picked up the phone and called up Anya's. She wasn't home. With a little grimace he dialed Xander's and she picked up. He explained quickly, trying to keep the mental image from forming and told them to meet him at The Magic Box.   
"Giles got a dose of The Sexcapades." Willow snickered to Tara. They followed him outside to his Cherry Red Convertible, courtesy of a midlife crisis.   
The book that lay forgotten on the floor changed. It grew extra, blank pages at the end, which were being filled at the moment with words and colorful illustrations of a new chapter.   
Once they were at the Magic Box Giles got together all the ingredients for the spell. Willow and Tara dug through the books and found one suited to their venture. Xander and Anya arrived a few minutes later looking sleepy and disheveled.   
"Ok. We are a go." Anya gave them a thumbs up. "What?"  
"As I was trying to ask you on the phone Anya, do you know where Spike and Buffy might be?"  
"You guys did a spell. Then Willow went home and did another, and you think they did something to each other?"  
"Yes."  
"Giles and I did a warding spell then I did one that warns me and Tara if Glory comes near any of us using a sort of chemical friction reaction thing with this pentagram connecty spell.."   
"Oh! I think I know this one. Wait a second." She furrowed her brow in concentration. "Either the ingredients in your spell reacted with the spell in Giles house when you connected him or you messed up."  
"Explain it again. In English?" Xander asked.  
"It's like a computer. Say Giles uploaded something onto a networked computer then Willow did but the 2 files clashed so they messed up the other computers, but only certain ones." Everyone nodded. Then Giles jumped up.  
"Where's Dawn?" Everyone looked at each other.  
"I thought she was with you." Xander looked at Willow.  
"No. I thought she was with you, while Buffy went to talk to Spike." Willow shook her head.  
"No. Because I had to help him back to his crypt."  
"She can't have gone far. And plus she's out of that I Wonder If I'm Real? State so it should be alright." Anya said.  
"We have to find Buffy. But we need to find Dawn. Ok. Girls you stay here and figure out how Buffy's computer short circuited while Xander and I go find Dawn."  
"That was only an example. But it's kinda funny considering the Buffy dummy." Anya gestured to the robot, propped up in a corner.   
"I have an idea. You guys work on the spell." Willow went over to the Buffy robot and pulled off the control panel.   
"I hope it's not kinky." Anya said more to herself than Tara. Tara shifted and began setting up the ingredients.   



	4. Chapter 3: In Which They Make Peace

Chapter 3: In Which They Make Peace  
"Check me out." Buffy whirled around. "I can't thank you again. If we hadn't lost our clothes…" "No need." The older woman smiled again. Her husband scowled. He hadn't liked giving up some clothing to Spike. Spike adjusted the tight clothing and said nothing. He was in somewhat of a state of shock, being so close to Buffy yet so far away.   
"You're going to the castle tomorrow to seek audience with the King of Kings, are you not?"  
"Tomorrow night. We are so weary. The sun hurts my eyes." Spike explained.  
"Husband. I think we should go to bed." She went to the other room, the only other one in the cottage. The woman's husband followed. He nodded at the blankets and the straw mat. "We'd offer you our bed but my wife has a bad back."  
"This is perfect. Thank you again." Buffy said smiling. Although, when she turned back to Spike she made a face.   
"You take the straw mat."  
"That's ok. Who knows how many bugs are crawling in it. More than on the floor I bet." She said putting one of the blankets down. She shifted around, taking off a few of the hideous petticoats and other pieces of clothing that the woman insisted she wear. Spike watched for a moment then did the same. He took the smaller blanket and found a spot a few feet away.   
The candle that Buffy held was blown out and they were in the dark. Spike listened to Buffy's breathing, a big contrast to his quiet lungs. She took shallow breaths and gradually deeper ones. He smiled to himself. In the silence Spike's ears picked up the faint sound of sobs. He crept towards her across the dirt floor until he was sitting behind her. Sure enough in the moonlight he could see her body shaking.   
"Buffy? "He whispered. She whipped around, rushing to cover her face.  
"Can't a girl sleep?" She growled.  
"You weren't sleeping. What's wrong? Other than being here?"   
"I'm just afraid for Dawn. I'm afraid we won't ever leave. That I'm stuck here with you."  
"Of course. I bet you'll blame this on me."  
"No. I don't think it was your fault." She shook her head. "Just leave me alone."  
"No. I can't do that. I'm your brave knight."  
"I don't need a knight. Especially one named Spike."  
"Hey. I'm kind of bruised here. Gotta watch it."  
"You're bruised. But you're healing." She touched his face, where Glory had split his cheek. Then her eyes grew wide like she hadn't meant to do it and had just realized that she did. But her hand didn't move.   
"Why did you kiss me?" He reached up to cover her hand with his but she withdrew. She looked away.   
"I was just thanking you. It went to far."  
"Oh?" It wasn't a jeering 'oh', he really wanted to know.   
"I hated that robot. It was disgusting."  
"I didn't mean too-"  
"I know. You saved Dawn's life."   
"I did it for you...and Joyce. She was a great woman, your mum. Never judged people. Whereas you always assume I'm gonna do something evil. Or for the wrong reasons. But I admit most of the time I do, but I'm trying. I really am." Her hand found his and gave it a quick squeeze. Then she lay back down. Spike sighed and lay down on his own blanket.  
Sometime in the night a chill arose. Spike woke up to find Buffy had scooted over to him. Probably looking for a warm body. She wouldn't find that with him. Instead of snuggling next to her he pulled up his blanket and wrapped it around her. He went to a corner that would be safe from morning light and fell asleep. 


	5. Chapter 4: In Which Everything Gets More...

  
Chapter 4: In Which Everything Gets More Peculiar   
"Wow. I'm sorry. Did I fall asleep? Where's Spike?"  
"Spike's not here right now. But you need to go find Dawn."  
"Dawn. Oh dear. She's my sister. Right Gay Willow?" Willow rolled her eyes.   
"Buffy. Try to think where she would go if she was alone. Go find her. Go girl!" Willow clapped her hands like she was talking to a dog and sent the robot outside.   
"That was a very good idea Willow." Tara nodded.   
"Thanks. So have you done the scrying spell yet?" Willow wiped her hands off, having just come from the back room.  
"Yes. It didn't work. The crystal began and then it kinda exploded."  
"Again? What's with it?"  
"I"m not sure. It worries me. It means we might have to do some interdimensional scrying." Tara and Willow looked at each other. Anya didn't understand.  
"Anything for Buffy." If they had only known. They wouldn't find her on any dimension they looked. They needed to look into the fantasy dimension. The one where reality and illusion meet.   
Somewhere across town was Dawn. She was sitting at The Expresso Pump at a table in the back. Glaring at the world around her she sipped from a hot chocolate. She was unsure how she felt about being forgotten. She was kind of mad but she was also happy because for once she wasn't being babysat and she could do whatever she wanted. On the other hand she knew it was really dangerous out. She wondered if anyone missed her.   
"Hey you."  
"Me?" the young guy looked at Dawn surprised.   
"Yeah. You're friends with my sister Buffy aren't you?"  
"Sort of." He shrugged.  
"Feel like sitting down? I'll buy you a drink." He smiled.  
"You don't have too. But I'll sit down. I'm Jonathan."  
"Dawn."   
"How come you're all alone?"  
"They forgot about me. They usually always worry. It's strange."  
"People always forget about me." Jonathan nodded in sympathy.   
"They don't care about me as a person."  
"I'm sure that's not true. You have to believe that somebody does."   
"Thanks." she shrugged.   
"Want to get out of here? We could go to the arcade or something?"  
"That would be great. "Dawn jumped up and they left the cafe.  
Still Somewhere Else in Sunnydale...  
"There's no hope Buffy and Spike took her somewhere?"  
"If only. Buffy wouldn't dream of it. Then there was the spell."  
"Well Glory still doesn't know. It isn't that bad."  
"She would kill her. That's plenty bad. She's a threat Xander. Not just to the world, but to us personally."  
"Getting that. But Dawn knows to avoid Glory. And every other time she ran away, nothing to terrible happened. What? She hung out with Spike?"  
"But Spike isn't here. He can't protect her."  
"What about the mall. Don't teenage girls love the mall?"  
"She's not your normal teenage girl Xander."  
"Oh yeah. Forgot. She wouldn't go back to talk to Ben would she?"  
"I don't think so."   
"Well she's not in the park. I have no clue." Xander looked around. They were on the main drag in Sunnydale which didn't consist of much. "Would she go to the movies?"   
"Why look who it is." Xander's heart almost leaped from his chest.   
"Glory. So not good to see you." Xander gulped and turned around.   
"Don't goad her Xander." Giles said sharply.   
"Yeah. You wouldn't want to make me mad. I might suck your brains out. But lucky for you I'm full right now."  
"Lucky for us. You'll only just maim us."  
"Xander."  
"Sorry. It's my reaction. You know that Giles. Danger equals lots of sarcastic nervous remarks."   
"Not really in the mood to maim or kill either." Glory shrugged and looked at her perfectly manicured nails.   
"Then what do you want?" Xander ventured.  
"What any girl wants." She pouted.  
"Oh no."  
"You and me are going on a date."  
"I have a steady girlfriend. "Xander protested. "Oh. You're very drunk." She yanked him off the ground with a flinch of her wrist.  
"Don't think you have much of a choice."  
"Neither do I."  
"Sorry Giles." Glory dragged Xander away and Giles sprinted back towards the magic shop. The bad night had just turned a lot worse.  



	6. Chapter 5: In Which They Are Invited

Chapter 5: In Which They Are Invited  
"You'll have to come visit us again!" The woman waved as they left the house the next evening at twilight. Buffy and Spike both had bags slung across their shoulders with their modern clothing in them. They walked for awhile until they came to the castle. The drawbridge was just being pulled up.  
"Stop!" Spike yelled.  
"Who enters there?" A guard called.  
"A knight and his lady from afar. We come in the name of king Arthur. We have been traveling for years and look for a boon." The guards conferred with each other. They let Spike and Buffy come closer.  
"Are you of the Round Table?"  
"Not yet. I would like to become a knight in the name of The Noble Arthur." Spike bowed. Buffy almost laughed. He was never that serious and he never bowed down to anyone. But they were in a totally different environment and time. She figured she better follow his lead so she curtsied.   
"What are your achievements knight?"  
"I have quested in the name of Queen Morgause of Lothian, the king's sister."  
"What is your name so we can announce you?" Spike grinned at Buffy but then grew pale.  
"He is William, the Knight of the Ivory Sword." Then in a quieter tone she informed him, "Your teeth. A vampire? Good one huh?"  
"Welcome. In the name of Arthur." At last they were led through the gates.  
"Where is your armor?" the other guard inquired.  
"I lost it in many battles. I am but a poor warrior now."  
"Thy lady is a beauty." The guard smirked at Buffy. Spike laid his hand on her arm. He didn't want her to use her force and pummel the man. It would surely get them killed.   
They were led inside to an antechamber where they were to wait for the king. Buffy was nervous and paced. Spike whistled to himself and admired some of the tapestries that hung on the walls. "How can you be so calm?" She asked accusingly.  
"I like castles."  
"Not that."  
"It's just a game kitten. It's the predator in me." He turned back and continued whistling.   
A man entered the room. He was tall and lean with deep brown eyes and a few grey hairs nestled in his rich brown ones. They knew it was Arthur. "My Liege." Spike bowed. Buffy curtsied and edged closer to him.   
"You have come from afar and wish to be a knight? You quested for my sister?"  
"Yes my liege." Arthur walked close to Spike and examined him. His eyes flitted across the healing wounds on Spike's face.   
"It is not a normal knight who brings his lady."  
"In hopes we would make home here she has come. She is in no danger. She is a great sorceress like the lady Morgan Le Fay or Nyneve." Buffy blushed.   
"The kingdom is at peace."  
"Thanks to your wise ways."  
"If I suited you maybe you could quest. We could see the kind of knight you are. Then maybe you can join the kingdom. That is the only way."  
"Gladly my lord."   
"Well then. There is a feast going on tonight. Sir Gawain has just returned. Won't you join us?"   
"It would be our greatest honor." Arthur motioned in a servant.   
"See that they are dressed for dinner. Tomorrow you will set out." Spike nodded and bowed again. The servant separated them and Buffy was soon being dressed by servants and sent back downstairs in even more uncomfortable clothing. Her long purple dress set off her ever changing eye color that seemed to reflect her moods.   
She spotted Spike and an empty seat next to him. Cautiously, lest she do the wrong thing, she walked over and sat down. The seat was so large it almost swallowed her. She sat up trying to mimic the other women at the table, but her headdress made her head too heavy.  
"Look at all this food. There's so much of it."  
"Haven't had a decent meal in awhile have ya Slayer? This is the kinda meals we had back in my day."   
"Do I want to eat this stuff?"  
"Roast pigs good. You might stick to the bread and the meat. The Medieval people weren't very good at the other stuff."  
"What's in the cups."  
"Standard ale and wine. You're a bit young though aren't ye?" He winked.  
"I won't make a fuss. Give me the cup." She held it by her lips. "Oh. Mental image on the Buffy BC. Putting cup down."  
"If a servant walks by ask for water. But don't be picky."  
"Gotcha." They ate. At moments he glanced at her. He marveled that she seemed so different from the night before. Gone was the insecure girl, now she was all Slayer. He could see it in the way she took in the environment. They were both predators, always after different pray.   
*If Captain Cardboard could see us now.* 


	7. Chapter 6: In Which Things Get Better

Chapter 6: In Which Things Get Better  
"Oh no. Xander. That skank." Anya screamed. She paced the floor where the scattered remains of the scrying spell lay.   
"She won't hurt him while they're on a date Anya. At least I don't think..."Tara said helpfully.  
"How dare she touch him! He's mine. And mine alone! Why if I still had my powers!"  
"Well you don't. We need to stay calm. I hope Xander realizes that as long as she stays drunk he'll be fine." Giles added to the pacing. His spectacles were being rubbed out with the cloth by his nervous fingers.   
"What do we do now? Find Buffy. Find Dawn or save Xander? Because I don't know which is worse." Willow let a tear trickle down her cheek.  
"We don't have to worry about Glory going after Dawn right now so that takes some pressure off. She's only in danger from the normal evils." Anya said focusing a little. Willow gave her an alarmed look.  
"Let's focus. How did your scrying spell go?" Giles stopped moving around and looked at the wiccans.   
"Bad. Then worse. They aren't on any planes we checked. Of course there are so many more. And ones we haven't even imagined."  
"It could take a lifetime." Anya moaned.   
"There has to be obvious ones we haven't checked. Tell me which ones you've checked."  
"Obviously ours. Then we looked through the parallel ones. There's all the other ones. Every moment in time exists in a universe of itself. That's so many gazillions of universes."  
"Is there a way to look through them all simultaneously?"  
"Yeah. But almost every one of the people who tried it exploded with the intensity. I watched once. It wasn't pretty."  
"Most not all?"   
"Willow you can't consider it." Giles shook his head.   
"It's Buffy. We have to do everything possible."   
"Not if it kills you." His voice was sharp and final. "There will be another way. We just have to be observant."   
Elsewhere...  
"And I said, 'Hey are you the minion? Then do it!' Those were good times." Xander nodded. She took another gulp of wine from her glass. So far so good, she hadn't touched him, at least not in that I-Want-To-Kill- You way.   
"Maybe if you said it nicer he would be more willing?"   
"Nice? I'm a goddess. I shouldn't have to be nice."   
"Not nice. But polite. We had this evil Mayor who was very polite. It helped him almost achieve the domination of Sunnydale."  
"Really? But it's so not me. I threaten and I piss off and I don't bow down to anyone."   
"It's not bowing down. It's appeasing your non superiors to put them at ill ease."  
"Well I like the ill at ease part. I'll have to think about it. You've been really great about this whole date thing. The only dates I've been on have been with women as Ben. Of course, I don't really remember them. I usually end up sucking the life out of my dates or killing them, depending on what species they are. But with you I don't think I want to."  
"That's good."   
"Shut up. I'm ranting." She stopped long enough to take in a forkful of pasta then continued. "But your little girlfriend is probably gonna get in the way. It's gonna be a pain to kill her."  
"No killing. There's enough Xander to go around."  
"We'll see. I'm tired of dinner. Let's go back to my place." She finished off her wine and stood up shakily. Xander tossed some money on the table before she dragged him outside.   
While being dragged he thought he caught sight of Dawn. "Dawny!"  
"Xander?"  
"Go home. They're looking for you."  
"What about you?"   
"I'm fine...hey Jonathan."  
"Hey." Xander looked suspiciously at Jonathan but he was dragged away to fast to process the information.   
"Told you they cared." Jonathan smiled.   
"Do you want to come back with me? I'm sure they won't mind."  
"I don't know. It's been a long time since we talked."   
"Please?"  
"Ok." He shrugged. "Don't have much else to do." They walked back to the house. Everyone was running about but when she arrived they all rushed at her and enveloped her with hugs and shouts.  
"Dawny! We were so worried. We didn't know what to do."  
"I'm ok. Do you guys remember Jonathan? I hope you don't mind if he came over." They exchanged glances.  
"Come in." Willow said at last.   
"I saw Xander. Do you know he's with Glory?"  
"Yeah. She's a drunken bitch. Oops. I mean witch." Anya smiled. "He's ok right?"  
"No bruises as far as I could see."  
"What about lipstick marks? Any of those? Or rumpled hair?"  
"None of those either."  
"Good."   
"Hey. You guys. The bot is still out there looking for Dawn. We should go get it. It might try to rescue Xander."  
"Oh. Right."   
"What's a bot?"   
"As long as you're here, be useful .Come with me. We'll go get it. That way I can check up on Xander. Lord knows what that whore has done to him." With that Anya marched Jonathan out the door. 


	8. Chapter 7: In Which They Set Out

Chapter 7: In Which They Set Out  
"Goodbye. May we meet again someday." The clang of tin rang out as Spike bowed. The stars gleamed in the sky.   
"Goodbye." Spike turned and helped Buffy onto the horse. She scowled as she sat side saddled. Spike climbed on his own steed and glanced at the young squire who was holding his weapons. It had taken maneuvering to convince Arthur to let him and Buffy go alone. After all their journey was fraught with peril and intrigue as they quested to find The Crown of Knowledge. Spike was more eager to have weapons and a purpose.   
They trotted out of the city and into the Forest Perilous. "That was fun. I didn't really want to leave. You were really impressive. And I didn't know you could dance like that."  
"Something you learn love. What do they teach you in the 21st century? Honestly."  
"Not much." she agreed. She was having delusions. Seeing Spike in the armor, he seemed noble and righteous. Something he definitely wasn't. It was an illusion of the place. Nothing was like it was back home.  
"You look pretty in that dress." He didn't smirk. She looked down just to make sure. Other than a little to much cleavage the dress seemed fine, and very covering. "Geez Buffy. I meant it. Why do you have to be such a bint about it?" She smiled as the true Spike emerged. Or was it even the true Spike? Maybe it was just the Spike she knew. It was a comfort.  
"We'll travel as long as we can. Then we'll find somewhere safe for the night."  
"Why bother? Why don't we just find a nice house and wait? We'll eventually go home."   
"You really believe those friends will get us out? Nice faith. I don't have it. I make due with what I have. And this is what I have. I have a chance to live a promising life."  
"No you don't. You can't even hit anything. The first knight that comes and challenges you will get you." His face fell with the reality of it.   
"Who knows? Everything is different here." His voice gave her a chill. Everything was different. And she had to depend on him.   
"I can fight."  
"My princess saving me. What an image."   
"We have no choice." She touched the sword at her side.   
"Let's keep going then. And Buffy don't stop for anything. These woods are full of everything from Sirens to Unicorns."  
"Yeah. Right." She rolled her eyes.  
"You slay vampires and you laugh at- oh nevermind." He started picking up the pace and she was forced to gallop along behind him.   
"I hear something." Buffy pulled her horse up next to Spike's.   
"What?" He touched his sword.  
"I'm not sure."   
"Stay on the path. Don't ever stray." The sound came closer. Through the trees Spike caught a glimpse of something white and the braying of dogs.   
"The white stag. Nothing to worry about. We should go. We'll get trampled if we are in their way." Spike kicked the horse and they were off. A little while later they came across an old woman.   
"Hello." Buffy said cheerfully.   
"Could you give me a drink of water dear? I'm so tired."  
"Sure." Buffy got off her horse and glanced at Spike. He nodded. You were always supposed to help old ladies. They turned out to be witches more often than not. Buffy gave her the water bag and the woman took a drink.   
"Thank you kind girl." the woman smiled and stood up straighter. "You are foreign. From times far past this. Do not be afraid. I see other worlds. If you stay true to the path you will find where your heart wants to go." She looked at Spike then disappeared in a puff of lavender smoke.  
"My heart wants to hightail it home." Buffy climbed back on the horse and hiked up her skirt. "And my butt is going to sit normally." Spike laughed.   
"I don't think going home is what she had in mind for your heart. But such are the ways of the forest."  
"Whatever. It's getting late. I mean early. We should find shelter for you."  
"Aw looking out for me. You shouldn't have." He said. But before she could protest he pointed. "Look. A cave."  
"Isn't that a little convenient?"  
"Worry you?"  
"Yeah. It kind of does."   
"I'll go check it out. Anything in there would be something I could handle." He pulled down the eye part of the helmet and slid off his horse. His armor made a lot of noise as he walked stiffly into the darkness. Buffy stayed holding the reins of the horses until he emerged.  
"It's alright. Doesn't go very deep. Nothing's in there. At least not right now."   
"Good." Buffy tied the horses to a tree and took the packs off them. She tossed one to Spike and they entered the cave.  
"I wish I had some pants. This skirt is so annoying."   
"Don't you have bloomers on?"  
"No."  
"Right then. Um. Trying to think .Get the centuries mixed up. Ya know?"  
"Not really. Sort of only lived in 2 of them. And I guess 3 including now."   
"Bloody hell."  
"What?"   
"I can't get this damn armor off."  
"Let me help." She stood up from the bedding and fiddled with his armor. Their eyes met. He smiled slightly. She looked beautiful in the long flowing green dress with some silver sewn in. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders in soft waves with only a thin silver headband holding it back. "There." She knocked on the tin but didn't step back.   
"Thanks." He pulled it off. His shirt was slightly untied revealing his carved chest. Buffy had a sudden urge to touch it but stepped back and tripped on the bags.   
"Oops." She laughed nervously. "Darn dress."  
"Here." He held out his hand and pulled her up.   
"They gave us some good stuff. Like blankets and clothing and a little food. And weapons. Gotta have weapons." She bent down and took her shoes off. Then she lay on one of the blankets.  
"What's your heart's desire Buffy?" He took off his shoes and his sword, putting it near his bag and lay next to her, leaving a space between them.   
"Like I would tell you."  
"You don't know."  
"Not a clue. I thought it was going home, that's not it, stopping Glory, don't see that happening. So I'm fresh out of ideas."  
"I think I know."   
"Enlighten me." One of her eyebrow's raised up and she looked at him with laughter in her eyes. Suddenly he felt embarrassed.  
"I forgot. It was probably something dumb. Go to sleep. It's going to be a long day." He rolled over and was soon asleep. 


	9. Chapter 8: In Which It Is A Mess

Chapter 8: In Which It is a Mess  
"Anya. And someone else. I haven't seen Spike. Or Dawn."  
"I thought Buffy was-"  
"This isn't Buffy. It's a robot."  
"I didn't know they could make robots that well." Jonathan looked closely at the Buffy.   
"Hello. I'm Buffy."  
"I"m Jonathan."  
"Hello, Jonathan." It smiled.  
"You sure it isn't Buffy acting weird?"  
"Yup."  
"We found Dawn. You can come home with us."  
"Ok. But I shouldn't look for Spike? I mean I'm sure he's in trouble."  
"No. You should come home with us."   
"Yeah. You should go home. There's bad things out at night." A nasty voice said.  
"Vampires." Anya moaned. The trio of vampires appeared from the shadows and circled like sharks.  
"I'll stake them because I'm the vampire slayer," the bot announced.   
"Go for it." Anya pulled out an extra stake just in case.  
"Why do I come near you guys? You're always in danger. I want to go home." Jonathan grimaced.   
"Go. Gladly. With my blessing." Anya didn't really like him. He wasn't popular and he never helped. He was a waste of human space. The Buffybot went forward and the vampires attacked. They weren't too bright to attack a slayer, even a copy of one. She finished them off but she suffered some severe wounds which caused her to short circuit again.  
"Bye." Jonathan waved.  
"Oh no you don't. You're going to help."   
"You said I could go."  
"After we bring this home. We can't leave it here." He gave in and helped her hoist the bot up. It wasn't very heavy because it was mostly full of circuits.  
At Glory's Apartment...  
Xander had given up hope. He wasn't getting out of there. Not while chained to Glory's bed with Barry Manilow playing. The Goddess had just sent the minions out and was slipping off her shoes, while she continued her ranting.   
"This is the worst kind of torture. They had to know I'd break out someday and want my own life. Why couldn't I have more beautiful minions? You can't tell the difference between the males and females. That's a crime. Maybe you could be my minion. But you're to fragile."  
"No. You see I'm kind of Dracula's minion. We would clash. It would be wrong of me."  
"I could kill Dracula. Not a problem. I like this plan more and more. Of course I might have to suck the yummy goodness from your brain."  
"We said no brain sucking!" Xander pulled on the chains. "Or else I won't... perform."   
"Ok. Sh. Itty bitty human. Let's consummate, then we can talk." She crawled onto the bed, straddling him. She bent down and kissed him. He turned his head side to side.   
"No kissing. That's to personal."  
"You're not fun." She slapped him, almost breaking his neck.   
"Ow!"  
"Oh. I'm sorry." She kissed his cheek.   
"It's alright. Continue." She yanked at his pants. He closed his eyes. He felt her flesh against his. He prayed. Then she pulled back and fell off the bed. He dared to open his eyes.  
"Damn you! You ruin everything." She pulled on her hair. Xander watched in amusement. Every time she talked about Ben he didn't remember. It was a strange thing they had. Things went fuzzy and Xander found himself being freed by a drunken Ben.  
"Thank you. How did you get here?"  
"I heard screaming as I walked by. You should go. Now." Ben pushed him towards the door but then he was stopped.  
"Oh no you don't."  
"Huh?" Xander looked around for Ben. His head hurt. Glory was standing there. "What did you do to Ben?"  
"Ben's fine. I sent him home." she grabbed his bleeding wrist and dragged him towards the bed. "Stay where I put you." She thrust him down. He hit his head on the bed post and was once blissfully happy to be passing out. 


	10. Chapter 9: In Which They Become Closer

Chapter 9: In Which They Become Closer   
"Spike. Wake up."  
"What? Oh. Right then." Spike sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around. Buffy was next to him.   
"I have food for me. But I'm not sure about you. What?" She pulled out a loaf of bread the servants had given her. She wrapped up the package again and looked at him expectantly. He squinted at her.   
"What's this?"  
"What?"  
"You. No rude awakening. No bitchy comments about my eating habits. No general insults."  
"I dunno." She shrugged. "Sun's going down. We'll be able to set out soon. Where do you think this Crown of Knowledge will be?"  
"You're doing this on purpose. Trying to make me go insane for your fun. I won't work."  
"I'm not trying to do anything. Spike. I mean it." He dared to look at her. To see if she was laughing to herself. She wasn't. She looked tired and weary. "You're going to starve...I could kill a little animal for you and you could drink it. Cos you can't kill those either right?" He shook his head.  
"Your hearts desire is to be healed. It's to be justified for being lonely." He stood up and gathered his things. He put the sword on and looked distastefully at the armor but began to buckle into it anyway. He could see the horses, still waiting by the mouth of the cave.   
"I always thought I didn't deserve it. That I was the Slayer. And after saving the world so many times I would find a little happiness in love." She began to redress. She packed up the food she hadn't eaten and made her way outside. Spike followed a few minutes later, once his armor was on.   
She climbed on her white horse and charged away.  
"Wait!" Spike called.  
"I saw something. I'll be right back!"  
"It's dangerous!"  
"I'm the Slayer!" He got on his horse, but didn't try to follow. He had a feeling he would get lost. She came back a few minutes later, triumphantly holding a dead rabbit. She flung it at him. "Here. Breakfast. Don't say I never gave you anything."  
"Thanks?"   
"Do we just keep going through the woods with no particular place in mind? Seems kind of dumb." She ignored him.   
"You might want to turn."  
"Oh." She turned away as he began to quietly drain the already cooling blood of the rabbit.  
"Could you be a little quieter? That's gross."  
"Sorry." He finished, wiped his mouth and dropped the carcass to the ground. "What we need to do is find someone who knows about the Crown of Knowledge. Which entails finding people. We'll have to get out of the forest. There is the kingdom of Lothian on the other side. We can go there since I already told Arthur that we were from there."  
"How do you know all this?"  
"There wasn't tv in my day Slayer. We read things called books."  
"You read books. Like a lot of them? Oh man! I bet you were a geek! I can so picture it."  
"I was not." He picked up the pace, his horse trotting past hers. He wanted to get further away so she wouldn't see how embarrassed he was. He wasn't turning red, but it was all over his face, just the same.   
"I read books too." She countered, realizing he had insulted her. "I just don't have as much time. Unlike you I can go outside during the day." The darkness was creeping towards them. Spike didn't like it. It felt unnatural. He didn't say anything though. Buffy was freaked out enough as it was.   
"That's when you're supposed to shoot back?"  
"I would love too. But there's a dead end."  
"What do you mean dead- oh. The path just ends. You sure we didn't take a wrong turn? A right fork when we should have taken a left?"   
"I'm not sure." From behind them, it seemed out of nowhere, a horse trotted up.  
"You are to be brought to the castle of Lady Morgana Le Fay."   
"Who the bloody hell are you?"  
"I am a page."  
"Why should we go with you?" Buffy glared at the young boy. He looked slightly amused.  
"She's a female Merlin. Lead the way."  
"Spike. It isn't a good idea."  
"It's a much better one than going against her wishes."  
"I thought we had a crown to find?"  
"She might have information." Reluctantly Buffy followed.  



	11. Chapter 10: In Which He Escapes

Chapter 10: In Which He Escapes  
"Hello?" Xander opened his eyes. He felt like a violated corpse. His head hurt and so did his body. He groaned. His involuntary bodily actions had caused him grief since he had been out. A minion scampered into the room.   
"Hello one liked by the almighty Glorificus."  
"Hi. Can you untie me?"  
"I'm sorry. Her loveliness would not approve. She told me to look after you while she freshens up. Would you like some food? A drink perhaps?"  
"Some Tylenol? Any kind of painkiller? I'm about to pull a coyote ugly here."  
"A painkiller. I'm not sure what that is. Let me ask my husband."  
"It's female!" Xander would have laughed to himself but his head hurt to much and tears were on the verge of trickling down his face. He closed his eyes and tried to still the pulsing but it only made him more dizzy.   
He wondered for a moment if anyone was going to rescue him. He didn't know how long he'd been there but it had been awhile at least. He wondered if Glory really was going to keep him alive. Why did he always attract that type of person? He didn't understand. Ms French. Anya. Glory. Etc.   
One of the demons entered the room holding a glass of water. "I think I found what you referred to as a painkiller." She helped him sit up and take it then he lay back down and groaned.   
Slowly he felt the pain ebb from his body as a pleasant numbness took over. Then he began feeling strange. The demon who had given him the pill ran back into the room. "Oh no! You must leave! She'll be so angry with me."  
"What did you do?"   
"I gave you one of her spendiferous's pills."  
"What kind of pill?"  
"It was Ben's actually. He had them to keep her down. She always gets rid of them. I mistook them for your painkillers. She is going to kill me."  
"Again. What will it do to me?"  
"I'm not sure. I'm such a bad minion. The worst servant in the world."  
"Oh no." Xander winced as he felt his body ripple. Literally. "This is not good." He felt himself slipping and then he melted. "And now I'm Alex Mack." He stayed for a minute on the floor trying to absorb everything. He watched Glory come back in the room.  
"Xander. Where are you?" She looked around and tripped slightly. He glooped his way under the bed and waited until she sat down. He watched some minions come in. She yelled at them. Then when she turned he glided out and down the stairs.   
"I'm free. I'm free!" Xander exclaimed to himself. "I wonder what else I can do. Wait. You have to get home Xander. Tell them you're ok." He arrived at the Magic Shop which was headquarters. The lights were still on.  
He paused in front of the door and realized he couldn't open it. He panicked for a moment that he was stuck but then felt himself becoming human again. And very naked. "Forgot about that part." He shifted his hands and knocked on the door. "We're all family."  
"Xander? Everyone! Xander's back!..And he's naked!" Xander felt himself turning red as Willow called to the others.   
"How did you get free...and naked?" Anya hurried over and shielded him, along with slipping him a robe. (They kept the robes for wiccans. Some covens liked them.) He wrapped it around him and took a deep breath.  
"After being abused by the drunken Gory I asked for a painkiller. The dumb minion slipped me this pill that essentially made me Alex Mack. And I melted and came here."   
"So you have superpowers? That's so cool."  
"Dawn? You're back. Woah. Um yeah." Xander pulled the robe a little tighter. "You didn't find anything about Buffy?"  
"Not yet." Their faces fell. "We have no clue. We've been searching for them but we're doing it the wrong way. There has to be something we're missing."   



	12. Chapter 11: In Which They Meet a Queen

Chapter 11: In Which They Meet a Queen  
"Stop there!" The trio halted. In front of them was a knight decked out in scary black armor, on a pitch black horse. "I challenge you."  
"Do be quick about it. We are expected by her majesty." the page said.   
"Spike you aren't going to fight him are you?"  
"Course I am. I have to." Spike pulled up his shield and lance.   
"Don't. What if you get hurt?"  
"I'm a vampire. I'll survive." He trotted away and they charged at each other. A fraction of a second before they hit Buffy charged. The spears clashed and shattered. Wood went flying at an excessive speed. Buffy snagged a piece right before it plunged into the armor over Spike's heart. The other knight moaned as the wood pelted him and wounded him.   
"You saved me." Spike said, slightly awed. Buffy dropped the wood hastily.   
"He was gonna kick your ass."  
"Wait. Buffy. The chip didn't go off." He looked at her, his blue eyes wide with wonder. "Am I cured?"  
"I doubt it. It's just this place. Things aren't the same." Suddenly she was afraid. Just because he loved her didn't mean his natural instincts would stop him from trying to hurt her.   
"Are you coming?"  
"Yes." They came upon a castle soon after. It was breathtaking with high turrets and isolated from the rest of the world. The page hurried before them and when they arrived at the gate they were encouraged to get off their horses and leave them with the stable hands.  
"Her son is a knight of the round table if I can remember correctly. Although her relationship to Arthur is ambiguous."  
"It's so quiet here." Buffy touched the slender sword at her side and moved closer to Spike.   
"The Lady Morgana is awaiting you." Another young man appeared and led them down endless corridors until they couldn't possibly remember the way back, and up stairwells until even Buffy was panting. He stopped in front of a door and knocked then let them in. They were presumably in one of the highest towers because they could see across the forest.   
An older woman sat in a large chair, draped in red velvet. She was beautiful and deadly looking. Her sharp eyes looked at them and a vicious smile spread across her lips. "Welcome. Please sit." Buffy and Spike took seats facing her. "You may leave us." The page left and they were alone.   
"What do you want with us?" Buffy snapped.  
"I know who you are." The lady didn't seem at all annoyed, only amused. She picked up a goblet and took a sip. "And we can be of service to each other."  
"Who are we?"  
"Children from another place and time. From a world beyond this one."  
"I'm no child." Spike protested.   
"Vampire, do be quiet. You would like to go home. I would like the Crown of Knowledge."  
"It's for Arthur. I don't think you should have it. You're evil." Buffy glared at the Sorceress Queen. The woman simply laughed.  
"We're all a little evil, and a little good. It's just which side you prefer to work with." She looked at them for a moment. "I'm sure you're both hungry. Eat. Sleep the day and go again. You do not have to make your decision now. You will make it soon enough." There was a beat of silence and then people entered with food. They placed trays on a table near them.   
"There is blood for you vampire. Your choice. Human...or animal." Spike looked at the large glasses in front of him. He didn't have to look to feel Buffy's eyes on him. Hesitantly he took the animal one and downed it, then he pushed his chair away from the table.   
Buffy ate for a few minutes then pushed her chair away. She looked at him and muffled a yawn. "I'm tired again."  
"There are bedrooms ready, unless you prefer one." They shook their heads.   
"Very well. They are adjacent. I bid you good sleep." They left the room with the boy who had brought them in and followed him around the castle again until they were led into large rooms with huge beds, plush with pillows and covers. Buffy jumped onto the bed and then watched as Spike went to the next one. When she looked around she noticed a sleeping gown and a change of clothes on a wardrobe. Gratefully she changed into the dressing gown but kept her sword by her pillows.   
Sometime during the night Spike heard screaming. He jumped up and grabbed his sword. He left the room and realized it was Buffy. He yanked on the heavy door and found her. He yelped from the daylight and ducked around it. She was asleep, but thrashing from a nightmare. Risking bodily harm he jumped on the bed and pinned her wrists down.  
"Buffy wake up!"  
"Angel! I'm not dead! You can stop Glory in time. Don't cry. We'll find a way."  
"Buffy. WAKE UP!" Her body stopped thrashing. Her eyes fluttered, tears ran down from the corners and disappeared into the big pillows.   
"Spike?" She cocked her head and blinked a couple more times. "Spike get off of me."  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah. Why wouldn't I Be...oh." She remembered the dream. "Glory!" she sat up. He pinned her down again.   
"It was just a dream. You're safe enough for now. We're in Camelot. You're not even in Sunnydale."  
"My dreams are sometimes prophecies. Oh God. I'm gonna die." Her lip trembled in that vulnerable way. It was the look that he fell in love with. The side he so rarely saw of her.   
"No you aren't. Slayer you're not. Not while I'm here." She leaned forward and buried her head in his chest. He closed his eyes and gave a small moan. He felt her wet tears soak his shirt and touch his chest. He put his arms around her and stroked her hair stiffly. Slowly he rested his head on to of hers. She still smelled faintly nice, but now the smell mingled with sweat and dirt and it was edgy, intoxicating. Like a hunter.   
He fought the emergence of his other half. He concentrated on her again. She was stopping. Pulling herself together. "I usually don't do that." She said pulling out of his embrace.  
"I know. You're usually tough. It's hard here."  
"Why are you so nice to me? Most of time. Sometimes you're evil and weird. But lately, why? What have you to gain?"  
"This. Being near you. It almost makes me forget how messed up I am. Because when I'm around you the whole world falls away. Nothing else matters."   
"How can you feel that? I've been so mean to you."  
"You don't choose love. It chooses you. You have to play along or die trying."   
"Have you always been that poetic."  
"It's what I did as a human. I can't say it any other way. My actions don't say anything."  
"They do. They say so much. It's too much to handle." She looked at him at long last, after her eyes had looked at everything else. "I just don't have the words. And I'm not really sure what action I would take."  
"Are you saying..."  
"No." she said it crisply. She was coming back to herself. "But I'm also not saying. I just need more time. Everything is so crazy. I kissed you once didn't I?"  
"Yes."  
"Then give me time and maybe I could do it again." He stood up and zigzagged by the patches of sun and went back to his own room. Buffy shuddered from heartache and turned over. But she couldn't sleep again. Not while those images kept appearing before her eyes. She kept thinking about the way Spike's arms felt around her. And just how soft he was when he was stroking her hair. She pulled the covers closer and sighed.  



	13. Chapter 12: In Which Things Start to Res...

Chapter 12: In Which Things Start to Resolve   
Giles entered his house and looked around. He stretched tiredly. The sun was just coming up. He had been awake for so long. He desperately wanted to sleep. The past few days were such a blur between going to the desert, the bot, Xander, Buffy and Spike he was surprised his head hadn't exploded. They had stayed a little longer experimenting with Xander but after deducing that his condition wasn't permanent decided to go home. There wasn't much more they could do in their exhausted conditions.   
He saw that he had left his book on the floor and a cup of tea on the table. He picked up the cup and put it in the sink then picked up the book. He felt it and it felt different. Or maybe he was just tired. He flipped through it casually but then he stopped. A detailed illustration showed his Slayer and the vampire Spike in combat with another knight. The Castle Morgana hung in the background. Giles dropped the book. He cursed himself. It was an old, and pricey edition. He picked it up again with shaking hands.   
No wonder they couldn't find them! They were in a different universe and dimension and time. How could they get them back? Giles turned the pages. Some were blank so he backtracked and found the beginning of Spike and Buffy's adventure. He skimmed it. 'The Adventures of The Girl Warrior and The Knight of the Ivory Sword'. They were safe for now. Giles was sleeping on his feet. He sank into the chair, intent on having a few moments of sleep but was out like a light.   
Across town Xander and Anya were getting ready for bed. She hadn't said much until they were alone in his apartment taking care of his cuts and bruises.  
"Did She hit you?"  
"Not so much. She pushed me down. That's how I hurt my head."  
"Oh. But these other things?"  
"Yeah she did them."  
"Did you like it?"  
"What?"  
"It. Having sex with her. Men love sex."  
"No Anya. I love you. I could only enjoy it with you."  
"I felt horribly jealous. And There was nothing I could do. I wanted to kill her. And not just because she's evil. I was afraid that the new Anyanka would come because I was so mad."  
"You would hurt me?"  
"No. I mean I was afraid you would like her."  
"Anya, I could never love anyone as much as I love you. And I could never even like her. She hits and she's creepy."  
"You promise?"  
"Of course. I'm surprised you even could think it."  
"I want to make love to you." Anya pressed her lips to Xander's.  
"I would in a heartbeat but I'm tired Anya. And I have a splitting headache."  
"Oh. Yeah."  
"We can make out though, if you want."  
"Ok." They kissed again. Xander sighed inwardly. He felt so much better being back in her embrace, except for the fact that they were melting.  
"Hey! What are you doing to me!"  
"It's those dumb pills! Sorry!"  
"Well actually, it isn't that bad."  
"And my headache is gone."  
"A blessing in disguise. This could make for very interesting sex."  
"I swear Ann, if it isn't sex on your mind then it's magic."  
"What's wrong with that?"  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." So they stayed for a little while in mushy mode until they were so exhausted they returned to human form and fell asleep. 


	14. Chapter 13: In Which They Come to Paradi...

Chapter 13: In Which They Come to Paradise  
"Farewell. I will be watching."  
"I'm sure you will." Buffy said icily. She mounted her horse and took off away from the castle. She had been eager to leave ever since she had arrived.   
"So we're going to find the Crown?"  
"Yeah. Why wouldn't we be?"  
"I'm not sure. Because if we find it, we'll have to make a choice."  
"So?"  
"You should be afraid Buffy. Morgan is a powerful woman."  
"So am I."   
"Hold there!"  
"Yes? I'm not in the bloody mood to fight if that is what you want." Spike looked at the knight with the lion on his shield.  
"You are questing for the Great King, are you not?"  
"I am."  
"Then I am your brother. My name is Gaheris."  
"Son of Morgause." Spike nodded to himself. He was proud he remembered all of it.   
"Yes. Morgause of Lothian. Where are you headed?"  
"To find the crown of Knowledge."  
"Interesting task. It is said to not exist."  
"We like the impossible." Buffy butted in.  
"Who are you mistress?"  
"She's my wife. Duchess of ----." Spike mumbled the last word. He could see Buffy about to protest and willed her not too.  
"I like her. Strong looking. Good for child bearing. May I accompany you on a leg of your journey?"  
"You don't have an elsewhere to be?"  
"Beg pardon Duchess?"  
"Aren't you on your own quest?"  
"You do not wish my company. I leave you with good tidings." He took off the other way, slightly irked.   
"Why didn't you want his company?"  
"I dunno. Your wife?"  
"Women don't travel unmarried with single men. Now answer me. You had to have a reason. He's a big knight. A normal one. You can't stand my company. Why would you turn down another's company?"  
"Because." She stiffened. "Because it's us against them. We have to be on guard. Like you said, we're not from around here. We can't trust them."  
"I think we can trust him."  
"Maybe I didn't want someone to intrude. Ok?"  
"Really? What are you saying Slayer? You want to do the horizontal tango?"   
"Ew. No." She wrinkled her nose at him. "God. Never mind. You always do that."  
"What?"  
"When I finally feel like I can talk to you, you act like the stupid male you are." Even though she was insulting him Spike felt happy. She hadn't said Vampire. She was treating him like a man.   
"Sorry. I am male. Want me to act like a priss?"  
"No. That's not you."  
"Then how should I act."  
"I don't know. You are so annoying. You're always confusing me with your stupid questions."  
"Fine. How about we fight then? That always settles things."  
"Nice try. You can't touch me."  
"Touched that knight didn't I? Maybe I can touch you." He pulled his horse up to her. She stepped back and pulled out her sword. "You're scared."  
"No. I'm not. Why would I be scared of you?"  
"I can see it. I can smell it."  
"Go away!" She turned her horse and thundered away. Spike stayed for a moment, stunned. He had no clue she would react that way.   
"I wouldn't hurt you now. Even if I could." He murmured taking off after her. He could hear her horse's hoof beats but as he grew closer a strange fog surrounded him until he was next to her but he couldn't see her.  
"Spike? Is that you?"  
"It is love."   
"Where are we?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"You promise not to try and touch me?"  
"Yea. I promise. You got my bloody heart in your hands don't you? I'm love's bitch for crying out loud." He felt her hand reach him and he took it. It was cold and clammy.   
Then the fog parted. A boat sat in front of them, empty save for some oars. "It's waiting for us." Spike slid off his horse and looked at Buffy.   
"Where does it go? We shouldn't just get in some random boat."  
"To Avalon."  
"What's that?"  
"Where the old world is. Morgan is a priestess for The Goddess."  
"We have a quest to fulfill. We don't have time to go there."  
"I have a feeling this is where we have to be. This is the key." Spike got into the boat. It stayed completely still. He held his hand out to Buffy. She shook her head. He waited but then she slowly walked over and he helped her into the boat.   
It glided across the water, through the mist without them even having to touch the oars. "I wonder if they need me back home." Buffy wondered out loud.  
"I'm sure they're managing."  
"I hope. Dawn doesn't have me to protect her from Glory."  
"Try not to think about it. Just concentrate on this."  
"What's this?"  
"This place. This quest."   
"Yeah. Ok." The mists parted. Buffy, who could see where the boat was going gasped. "Spike. Turn and look. Avalon. It's beautiful." He turned. Even in the darkness he could see the magic it held. It glowed with strange lights. Up above sat the moon with stars stretched across the deep blue of night. As they drew closer they could see men and women, scantily clothed covered in flowers.  
The boat pulled up on shore. "Welcome to Avalon." A young woman in a green dress greeted them. All at once Spike knew it was Nyneve or sometimes referred to as Vivian, the high priestess and Lady of the Lake.  
"My lady." Spike bowed. Buffy curtsied.  
"Welcome to Avalon."  
"We are glad to be here." Buffy harumphed beside him.   
"Why are we here?"  
"For the Festival of Beltain. And also I have heard you are questing for the Crown of Knowledge. A great undertaking."  
"Yeah. How does everyone know?"  
"Magic my dear. I believe that by coming here and participating you will find that elusive crown you are seeking." She smiled. She held all to much knowledge in that smile. It was unnerving.  
"It's here? Where?" Buffy swung her head around. Vivian laughed.   
"In one form or another."   
"Huh?"  
"You will understand. Come with me." The woman waved over a few maidens in waiting who whisked Buffy away to change. Some men in waiting took Spike.   



	15. Chapter 14: In Which the Book Is Written

Chapter 14: In Which The Book Is Written  
  
"Look! Oh wow." Willow began reading. Everyone crowded around as she tried to read. But she was being jostled to much. "Everyone take a step back!" She yelped.  
Giles, once he had awoken had brought the book back to the Magic shop. He had called them all up and everyone came back. He had shown them the book and they were now reading it in hopes of figuring out how to get the others back.  
"Buffy Anne and William the Knight of the Ivory Sword found themselves in Camelot. They were not from England. Being sworn enemies they made a truce to be friends until the could go home. They took shelter at a cottage until they could see the king. He sent them on a journey. They were to be questing for the Crown of Knowledge." Willow kept reading, occasionally holding the book up to show everyone the illustrations.   
"Then it just stops."  
"What happens at Avalon?"  
"I'm not sure. The story isn't finished." Willow shrugged.   
"How do we get them out?"  
"Should we recreate the spell?"  
"I'm not sure if that would work." Anya shook her head. "Going back to that computer idea you can't fix all the computers at once because 2 are out of the network now. You have to reconnect them."  
"A finding spell? We know exactly where they are now. If we find them we can connect them to us like we did in the first place."  
"That might not work. But they might be connected in such a way they become part of each of us and do not exist separately."  
"That sounds kind of creepy."   
"What do we do then?" They all looked at Giles. He paced around the room, his shoes squeaking on the floor. "Giles?"  
"Well...frankly..." He took the book from Willow and flipped through it. "I think we have to wait. When the story ends then they will be brought back."  
"We just have to wait and watch the book?"   
"I think we do. They have to finish what they were destined to do."  
"Find the crown?"   
"Maybe."   
"Giles. Is there something you aren't telling us?"  
"Last night. When we were looking though the books for an answer I came across a book I haven't read in awhile. It mentioned Spike." He paused. "None of you are to speak of this. Nor think of it."  
"We promise."   
"Buffy needs to be with Spike. Now. In order to come back. I think that sometime in the future she is going to die. And she will be brought back. But he is the only one who can do it." His face was red and ashen at the same time. Everyone was silent. They were in shock. They all knew that it had taken everything for Giles to tell them what he had found.   
"Haha. What a funny story." Xander finally broke the silence.  
"Is that why he was never killed?" Anya asked in disbelief.  
"Maybe subconsciously we all made sure he lived. The Powers That Be kept him alive." Tara guessed.  
"But he's Spike. Buffy would never..." Willow was appalled. And she was clearly shaken.  
"Let's hope she goes crazy. I don't want her dead...for good." Xander said, giving into the idea that what Giles said might be true.   
"I don't want Buffy to die. Not after mom." Dawn said in wavering voice.  
"Oh Dawny. She won't die. Not yet. And Spike will save her. Don't you worry. She's died before." Willow pulled Buffy's little sister into her arms.   
"I wish it was all over."  
"Hey. The book is writing again!" Anya took their attention back to the book.  



	16. Chapter 15: In Which They Find Each Othe...

Chapter 15: In Which They Find Each Other   
"This place is amazing. I feel so different." Buffy said to Vivian. The sorceress smiled at her. "I think it's the wine." Buffy put the glass down only to see Spike standing in front of her.  
"Buffy." He murmured. "You look..."  
"I feel bare." She touched the gauze like material that shimmered and billowed around her, and tried to pull it closer. Save a tiny bikini, it was all she wore. She felt absolutely naked under his ravenous gaze. "And you?" He had something of the same except his chest was exposed. Both had henna like tattoos painted on them. Tents rose around the area as people danced on the moss covered earth. Time seemed to stretch endlessly, as if it had stopped for the magical night.   
"Do you want to dance?" Drums beat around them, a rhythm felt in every cell.   
"Do I ever." She took his hands, noticing the way the flames reflected in his eyes, as if they held the very fire burning within them. Her gaze swam. She was burning but at the same time she couldn't feel a thing except his hands.   
Every muscle of his flinched as he pulled her closer and closer until they were barely an inch away. "Kiss me." Buffy begged. She pressed her lips to his, a fervent need filling her.   
"Anything you want." He pressed his body against hers, the thin, gossamer material to much to bare.  
"I need you. Now. Inside me." She clawed at him, almost in tears.  
"Let the ritual begin!" People began swarming around. Buffy and Spike felt themselves being pressed towards a tent and let themselves fall inside onto a mountain of bedding. They kept kissing. Buffy traced the henna tattoo down his chest.   
"Are you sure you want this?" Spike stopped kissing her for a moments hesitation. They looked at each other.   
"Yes. Ever since we got here. You've been so different. You've become what I need."   
"But when we get back..."  
"Don't worry about that now." She pressed her finger to his lips and ripped the halter top off her chest. "Just be with me."  
"No arguments here." Satisfied Spike let her pull him into her world until they were so intertwined with each other their thoughts were one. Buffy could see the sun was coming up through the roof of the tent but made an attempt to hide it by propping up a blanket in the doorway. Spike pulled her back down and kissed her hair. It was scented with oils and flowers and sweat.   
*There is no Crown of Knowledge.*  
*No. It only exists as a reason to journey. To find and to learn and to explore.*  
*To discover.*  
Somewhere else a woman screamed. Because if Vivian hadn't intervened then the Magical Crown would be real. Because as soon as the new worlders realized it wasn't real then it wasn't. It had to do with knowledge.   
*Everything feels so different.*  
*Whatever happens now...*  
*We're a part of each other. Nothing can ever change that.*  
*I think I'm starting to fall in love with you...*  



	17. Epilogue

Epilogue  
Spike pulled away and stared at Buffy. There was something in his eyes that she couldn't place. For a heartbeat she felt something rippling through her. A desperation unknown to kiss him again then it ebbed. She was scared. Where had it come from?  
"And my robot?"   
"The robot is gone. The robot was gross and obscene." Her lip curled up in disgust, thinking about it.  
Why did he feel like none of it mattered? Something felt different since she had kissed him. Something Was different. It seemed a whole world of emotions had been brought forth in that kiss.  
"It wasn't supposed to-" He started, an attempt to bring back those emotions he couldn't place.  
"Don't. That ... thing, it ... it wasn't even real."   
"What you did, for me, and Dawn ... that was real..I won't forget it." She left. He sat there, thoughtfully.   
Across town Giles sat down with a book. One of his favorites. King Arthur and the Knights of The Round Table. He flipped through it, puzzled momentarily because a profound sense of deja vu wrapped around him. He caught something at the end. A bunch of extra papers were stuffed in, right after the last chapter. He removed them and settled down, dismissing the feeling.  
  
Notes: I wrote most of this story before seeing Mists of Avalon. While it influenced the last scenes most of it followed truer to Authorian legend. For those of you who liked the story and want to read more I suggest Sir Arthur and His Knights by Howard Pyle. (Hard going but good) or I Am Mordred by Nancy Springer. It's really interesting and insightful about Arthur's son. So there you go! Enjoy!   
  



End file.
